Arkn: Eternal
Arkn: Eternal is a spin-off of The Arknverse canon. It takes place in Universe E, a universe that split from Universe A due to a temporal paradox. In this universe, the ArknAngels won the war against The Carver and have since passed on, along with the gods, leaving the world open for new stories and new characters to rise up on their own adventures. This Universe utilizes all the same aspects from Universe A, with the addition of being 100% open (but not canonically connected to Universe A). Premise After an Eternity of training with Redgrave, Azrael Michaelis Winter masters his power of Temporal Magick. Traveling back in time, he arrives in The Golden City some time after the death of King Gilgamesh, but long before The Carver's threat of war. Azrael's public appearance, occurring long before his own birth, causes a paradox; this not only establishes the presence of Time among Hethian beings, but creates a ripple within it, causing the new "version" of events to split off into not jusf a new timeline, but a new universe entirely: Universe E, in which the Arkn-Dekn War, and the Arknangel fellowship, have very different outcomes. Azrael makes the acquaintance of the Paradox Players far ahead of "schedule", befriending Raziel and Raphael and training alongside Uriel. The four of them become close friends, while Azrael tells them about their mistakes and the failure of the Arknangel fellowship in his own time — as well as The Carver's plan. Over time, Azrael and Raziel help the Paradox Players learn to master their Hethian powers and use them to their full potential, eliminating the need to seek out human "counterparts" (thus allowing them to bypass the hazards and pitfalls that came with said humans). The Paradox Players are able to become a strong, united front. After the birth of Ellpagg, Azrael helps oversee his training, helping the young prince learn how to master his powers and his temper. The young prince is far more stable, and a much better warrior. When the time comes for Ellpagg to be sent into the Infernous, Azrael agrees to go in his place. After giving up his Hethian power to Ellpagg, he enters the Infernous unarmed and depowered, where he is shortly killed. Despite being devastated at the loss of their friend, the remaining Arknza agree to continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's name. When his training is complete, Ellpagg takes Azrael's place among the Paradox Players. Together, they seek out the three remaining Arknangels — Ambriel, Seraphina, and Raguel — and begin training them as well. When the day of battle finally arrives, the seven Arknangels come together for the first time and face The Carver. With Malek's help, they manage to defeat him and end his life, just as the prophecy has foretold. Without The Carver's malign influence, the Arkn-Dekn conflict comes to a halt. Deprived of their primary form of entertainment, the Hethe depart from the universe, taking with them their power. This renders the Arkn and Dekn mortal, allowing the Arknangels to live normal lives. Uriel leads his people into an unprecedented era of peace and prosperity, and goes down in history as the finest ruler the Arkn have ever known. Raphael leaves the warrior life behind and wanders the realms, seeking internal peace and helping to heal and preserve life. Raziel helps Ambriel to rule the Paradisium during the rebuilding period after the War. The Valkyrium are dissolved, and Seraphina takes her place as Captain of the Paradisium Army under Ambriel. After the passing of Ambriel and Raziel, she takes her place as ruler of the city. Raguel travels the realms alongside his brother for some time. Eventually, he leaves the nomadic life behind and settles down in .Reality with a family of his own. After Uriel's death, Ellpagg takes the throne; the former knight goes on become a fine ruler, second only to his father. At the end of his days, he is able to pass on peacefully, knowing that he has served his kingdom well. And so the Arknza pass into legend, and a new generation arises, facing new adventures and new dangers.... Content Arkn: Eternal is currently open source. Any kind of content is permitted and welcome!Category:Canons Category:Arkn: Eternal Category:Open Source